The Tales of the Zakrat
by Delta6207
Summary: The Zakrat Order. An ancient order of magic wielding warriors that have remained secret for centuries have finally become known to the world. These warriors say that they fight for what they call the "Light", which is everything good and right in the world, and fight against the "Darkness" everything bad and wrong in the world. But who decides who, is bad, and who is good?


A man on his knees clutches his left arm that has just been cleaved from his body by his opponent that is currently standing over him. He tries to crawl away from him but he sees that it is pointless. Any way he goes, he is doomed. Go forwards, left, or right and his opponent will kill him. Go backwards and he will fall into an icy ravine hundreds of feet deep, where he'll either die from the impact or of hypothermia if he does live. The injured man takes a deep breath and speaks in a pleading voice, but does not look at the man's face,

"If you kill me, you will destroy the Order!"

"No… If I kill you, I will destroy you and everything you've built, along with myself." The Opponent responds.

"If you are destroyed, then how the Order survive, Crevan?!" The injured man barks back.

"The Order will survive this, as it has for centuries. But now, all of the evil that has been plaguing it for far too long will finally be cleansed from it." The newly named Crevan responds, "And there will be no one there to interfere anymore, Salva."

Salva looks up at Crevan. Images flash across his mind. Salva sees images of a small black haired and green eyed boy playing with another boy with stormy gray eyes and blonde hair. Then images of those two boys growing up into men and meeting each other after years apart. Salva sees that dark haired, green eyed boy, now a man, extend his hand in friendship, and that blonde haired, gray eyed boy, now, also a man, extending his hand out to meet it and the two of them laughing and smiling at each other. But most importantly of all, Salva recalls images of two teenagers swearing a blood bond of brotherhood and remembers their oath,

 _"_ _I swear on my family's honor and name that I shall always come to my brother's aid, no matter how dangerous or perilous it may be, and I promise to stand besides my brother forever never betray him, till my dying breath."_

Salva chuckles,

"Looks like we broke that promise we made when we were teenagers. Eh, Crevan?" Salva says with tears of both joy and sadness welling up in his face.

"Yeah… It sure looks like that," Crevan says smiling and crying as well.

"Crevan… Do what must. No point in stalling it anymore." Salva says with a look of resigned happiness on his face, "At least I'll die happy."

"May the Three Masters guide you to heaven and paradise, brother. I love you." Crevan says, and then extends his blade out and then, in one upwards swing, cuts off Salva's other arm, and then kicks him into the ravine below.

"… Because I know that they won't be coming to guide me."

Crevan turns around from the cliffside and puts his hood up on his robe and activates his mask to hide his face, and then starts to walk away from the cliffside before he notices something buried in the snow: an extendable blade, Salva's extendable blade. Crevan crouches down and picks up the blade of his brother and examines the blade itself. On it, he sees a wolf's head, along with three weapons, a glaive, a great sword, and a double ended blade, all crossing one another in the center. But then Crevan find one more image, a rune to be exact, connecting the doubled ended sword and the great sword.

The rune is Othala, the rune for inheritance and family, and is the reason for the war and the battles in the coming years.

* * *

 **WOOHOO! First Fanfiction Ever! I hope I've got a couple of you intrigued enough to stick around for the long-haul for this series. This will most likely be pretty scattered as it's really just a past time and I still have school to do, but I'll try to upload as much as a can!**

 **And for those wondering when the actual RWBY world is going to come into play, don't worry, they'll come soon enough, trust me.**

 **This has been Delta62, Signing Off!**


End file.
